Seven Years
by randomtuna13
Summary: Ada banyak cara untuk menderita. Dan tujuh tahun merekam semuanya. [sherlock-centris]


**Seven Years**

* * *

 **disclaimer :**

Sherlock Holmes is original work of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, any additional characters are based on Sherlock BBC

.

.

.

.

.

 **[year one]**

Ada banyak cara untuk menderita.

Tapi Sherlock memilih sendiri jalannya. Menghabiskan waktu, pura-pura hidup masih berjalan seperti biasa. Memburu kasus, berusaha mengungkap cerita. Berperan menjadi orang asing. Menyembunyikan identitas di balik figur fiktif.

Ada banyak cara untuk menderita.

Kabur dari rumah mungkin salah satunya. Karena terlalu menyakitkan ketika Sherlock sadar, sekarang tak ada yang sama. Tak lagi ada yang duduk membaca di depannya. Tak ada lagi yang mengetik berisik, ketika ia di sana. Tak ada lagi omelan dan gerutuan yang akrab di telinga. Pun tindakan khas dokter yang memaksanya patuh meskipun kesal.

Ada banyak cara untuk menderita.

Dan Sherlock memilih lari karena tak mampu menghadapinya. John dan Mary telah menikah dan bahagia. Dan ia _harus mau_ menerima fakta.

.

.

.

 **[year two]**

Ada banyak cara untuk menderita.

Tapi kini jalan menghindar tak lagi memungkinkan. Karena Sherlock adalah orang yang berharga bagi sahabatnya yang berambut pasir pirang. Tak mungkin lari lagi. Bila John kini yang menghampiri. Mengetuk pintu di pagi hari. Memberitahu bahwa sang bayi telah lahir.

Ada banyak cara untuk menderita.

Dan menerima semua permintaan John mungkin salah satunya. Karena Sherlock sendiri sudah berjanji. Akan selalu ada ketika John memintanya sendiri. Jadi, ketika pagi itu John melihat pada Sherlock dengan pandangan mata meminta, mana mungkin ia menolaknya?

Karena sungguh ada banyak cara untuk menderita.

Dan diminta menjadi ayah-baptis bayi perempuan John adalah yang paling menimbulkan dilema.

.

.

.

 **[year three]**

Ada banyak cara untuk menderita.

Kadang Sherlock dengan getir bertanya-tanya. _Apa John sedemikian buta?_ _Apa perasaanya tak begitu peka?_ Karena sinyal-sinyal halus penolakan jelas ada di udara. Tapi John bertekad mengabaikannya. Dan Sherlock lelah berpura-pura bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Ia lelah bersandiwara seolah dirinya tak pernah terluka.

Terlebih saat ada wanita ini bersamanya.

Mary, wanita berambut pendek dengan sikap berani itu, memohon padanya. Pada Shelock agar menerima John kembali seperti sediakala. Agar bersedia, menyeret suami (—oh _suami_ sekarang) agar terlibat dalam petualangan yang menantang bahaya. Karena John tampak sangat kehilangan. Terlebih sejak Sherlock memutuskan beroperasi tanpa pendampingnya.

Ada banyak cara untuk menderita.

Tapi sedikit yang Mary tahu bahwa itulah yang dirasakan Sherlock sejak John memutuskan menjalani kehidupannya. Sepi, sendiri, dan kehilangan. Frase itu bukan sekedar kata pajangan.

.

.

.

 **[year four]**

Oh! Sungguh ada banyak cara untuk menderita.

Tapi bersama John, sedikit demi sedikit berkurang daftarnya. Sherlock kembali bisa lepas tersenyum. Sherlock bisa kembali lepas tertawa. Sherlock bisa kembali bersikap arogan. Sherlock bisa kembali bersikap dialah _Mr. Know-It-All._

Dulu hanya sedikit kasus yang mampu menariknya dari hidup yang membosankan. Dulu hanya sedikit yang mampu menariknya dari lingkaran kesepian. Bersama John, dulu adalah dulu; sekarang adalah sekarang.

Ada banyak cara untuk menderita.

Tapi, menyelidiki kasus bersama John dan bersikap seolah tak ada yang berubah bukan salah satunya.

.

.

.

 **[year five]**

Ada banyak cara untuk menderita.

"Jangan dijatuhkan, Sherlock."

Meski canda mengiringi tawa. Meski goda mengiringi katanya. Tapi Sherlock terpaku sejenak. Ragu menentukan jenis emosi apa yang mendera tiba-tiba.

Bukan karena peringatan Mary. Atau tatapan waswas John. Padahal saat akhirnya Sherlock menguatkan diri untuk menemui gadis kecil mereka, ia sudah memperhitungkannya. Ia akan bertemu perpaduan John dan Mary yang bisa bernapas. Ia akan bertemu makhluk hidup yang memiliki gen John dan Mary di dalam darahnya.

Tapi, saat Sherlock mengangkat balita berambut pirang tipis ini.. kemampuan deduksinya tak bekerja. Ia selalu bisa menarik garis wajah dari sang anak dan menebak kemana arahnya; apakah ayah, apakah ibu. Sherlock bisa mengatakan siapa yang mewarisi rambut pirang pasirnya atau mata coklat hangatnya. Atau bentuk hidung ini. Atau telinga ini.

Ada banyak cara untuk menderita.

Dan saat Sherlock memandang pada cetakan sempurna John Watson pada gadis kecilnya, Sherlock memutuskan mengabaikan hatinya yang diam terluka.

"Dia sangat cantik, mirip John."

John mendengus. Percaya itu adalah sindiran halus. Ia sibuk merasa tengah diejek. Tanpa tahu hati orang di hadapannya, tersobek-sobek.

.

.

.

 **[years six]**

Ada banyak cara untuk menderita.

Sherlock mencoba menganalisa. Mana rasa sakit yang paling melukai. Mana yang paling menyakiti. Jawabannya bervariasi. Karena luka tak mesti sama. Karena rasa sakitnya berbeda. Dan obatnya entah apakah ada. Dan jika iya, apakah akan sembuh semua.

Ada banyak cara untuk menderita.

Meskipun beberapa adalah kenangan terulang yang menimbulkan nyeri yang sama. Seperti saat John lebih memilih Sarah daripada dirinya. Atau saat John lebih memilih Mary ketimbang menunggu dirinya mati. Seperti John yang mengabaikannya meski Sherlock bersama Molly. Atau John yang tak terganggu meski Sherlock menggandeng Janine.

Sungguh, ada banyak cara untuk menderita.

Seperti saat Sherlock mendeduksi tanda orang ketiga. Saat hatinya tercabik, namun berusaha memberi selamat untuk kabar bahagia. Setidaknya itu keputusannya dulu. Untuk mengatakan dan menyampaikan berita baru. Setidaknya ia sudah bersiap untuk menggigit bibir, menelan kelu. Setidaknya ia sudah meredam suara patah hatinya dan membuatnya membisu.

Tapi bukan salah Mary dan John datang berkunjung. Bukan salah mereka berdua, bila Sherlock sebenarnya tak ingin tahu.

Ada banyak cara untuk menderita.

Dan Sherlock kebingungan, apakah kabar Mary yang hamil untuk kali kedua kini merajai daftarnya.

.

.

.

 **[year seven]**

Ada banyak cara untuk menderita.

Sudah lama, tapi "direcoki Mycroft" masih belum juga dicoret dari catatan mentalnya. Bagi Sherlock, sang kakak adalah momok terbesar dalam hidup damai dan tenang. Baginya, Mycroft adalah hantu tak kasat mata yang siap menyergap bila tidak siap. Sherlock dan Mycroft berbagi darah dan kekeraskepalaan yang sama. Mereka berbagai kecerdasan dan kesendirian yang sama. Jadi tak jadi soal, bila Mycroft menyatakan diri khawatir melihat keadaan adiknya.

Ditawarkannya kasus untuk pergi jauh. Ditawarinya misteri untuk menyembuhkan hati. Mycroft menawari segalanya untuk menyelamatkan Sherlock dari kehancuran yang menghantui. Karena ia peduli pada Sherlock dan John yang tak akan mungkin bisa kembali.

Petualangan singkat paska-pernikahan dan bayi hanyalah oase semata. Bukan surga yang menjanjikan abadi dan kelangsungan. Mycroft tak ingin Sherlock kembali terpuruk. Lebih-lebih terperosok pada hal yang lebih buruk.

Ada banyak cara untuk menderita.

Dan menerima tawaran Mycroft dengan sejuta resiko (dan ancaman dan permohonan dan nasehat dan omong kosong lain, ah, persetan!) adalah jalan aman untuk menghindar.

Karena John tak lagi menjadi John-nya Sherlock yang dulu. Karena momen dan petualangan itu sudah lama berlalu. Dan setelah ada keturunan kecil untuk dijaga, pertemuan mereka tak akan lagi sebebas yang mereka kira.

John memikul beban melindungi keluarganya. Dan Sherlock tak mau mengambil resiko, karena ia memikul beban yang sama. Kebahagiaan sahabatnya. Kekhawatiran tak berujungnya. John mungkin mengira Sherlock tak peduli, tapi Sherlock lebih tahu mana yang lebih berarti.

Bukan kebahagiaan Sherlock saja. Bukan agar Sherlock tidak terluka saja.

Semuanya bermuara dan mengerucut pada sosok yang menatapnya tak percaya. Dengan enggan, melambaikan tangan —mungkin menyesali kata yang tak sempat diutarakan.

Ada banyak cara untuk menderita.

Tapi semuanya selalu dimulai dengan mengucap halo untuk diakhiri dengan mengatakan sampai jumpa.

 _Halo, John._

 _Sampai jumpa, John._

'Tuk merangkai cerita yang terselip di antaranya. Dan kisah cinta yang menorehkan luka. Dan derita yang menggores asa. Setelah tujuh tahun ia mengarungi semua sendiri, biarlah semua tetap menjadi rahasia.

.

.

.

.

.

 **fin**

* * *

 **a/n:**

happy anniversary untuk akun sayaaaaa, yeaaay :'') anniv akun yang pertama, agak gak nyambung emang sama judulnya yang seven years. /orz

sebagai _milestone,_ saya bikin ini sebagai fik saya yang keseratu, yeaaay! nggak nyangka saya udah (buang2 waktu untuk) nulis sebanyak itu. :'') /dibuang

saya berharap untuk kedepannya, kualitas tulisan saya bisa meningkat. nggak cuma terjebak di genre tertentu atau tema tertentu aja (dan storyline/plot yang itu-itu aja)

saya minta maaf untuk yang saja janjikan augustive, awalnya bikin itu untuk ngejar target fik, tapi nyatanya alih-alih bikin rikues, ide saya ngalir buat fandom Sherlock semua huhuhu saya masih berusaha menyelesaikan kok :''))

oh ya, ini juga sebagai _milestone_ kalo saya sudah sepenuhnya rela menjadikan Sherlock fandom rumah.

 **btw,** kalo ada yang mau minta kejelasan plot fik ini bisa tanya saya langsung loh. saya takutnya kalo dijelasin panjang lebar di sini, bisa lebih panjang ketimbang fiknya /orz


End file.
